Naomi Cobb
Naomi Cobb is a demigod daughter of Alala, the personified spirit of the war cry. She is my self-Insertion. Appearance Naomi has tanned skin, freckles, dark brown eyes, and dark brown hair that goes to her shoulders and is always in a ponytail. She usually wears black baggy cargo pants, a faded black T-shirt that says 'Storm' on it, black skateboard shoes, purple socks, and a black skullcap that says 'Wales' and 'Cymru' on it in red with the Welsh dragon in between them also in red. Sometimes, she wears a faded green hoodie as well, but rarely any other coats. She wears four rings, two on the middle two fingers of each hand. She often has writing on her arms. Personality Naomi has anger issues, and often will behave rashly when provoked, without thinking of the consequences. She has slight depression problems as well. She lives mostly in the moment, but will sometimes plan things so that they pay off in the future. She is a major geek/nerd, whichever you wish to call it, and is obsessed with reading and going on the internet, even though internet isn't technically allowed. She's a pyro, and has major arachnephobia, needlephobia, and acrophobia (acrophobia is the fear of heights, btw). She loves sailing, and is a pretty good smith. She will often get into heated arguements about things in fandoms, and doesn't give up easily on anything. She will sometimes start an arguement for the sake of having an arguement. She loves to play pranks on people, and April Fools is her favourite holiday. She loves music, and can't live without it. Family Mother - Alala Grandfather - Polemos, the daemon of war Relationships With particular cabins Hephaestus cabin - she gets along well with the Hephaestus kids, since she's also a smith Aphrodite cabin - extrememly bad. She will pretty much always side against them in anything. With the gods Alala - pretty good Zeus - bad, she thinks he's a jerk, a cheater, and a filthy hypocrite Aphrodite - bad, Naomi has been known to insult her often Powers and Abilities *She can let loose a fearsome warcry that strikes terror into the hearts of her enemies, and boosts the morale of herself and her allies. *She is a good sailor/seaman. *She is a good smith, and makes her own weapons. *She plays a few instruments, including piano, trumpet, and baritone horn. Gear In Pockets *Three pocket knives, one of them on a chain that's connected to two carabiners, and on one of those carabiners is an etched glass New Mexico key chain with Kokopelli in it. *A black mini-flashlight. *Her lucky rock. *A United States Coast Guard wallet with random quotes/song lyrics/etc. in it, as well as some mortal money of various nationalities. *Loose change from various countries. *A steel click-pen. *A few drachmas. *A lighter with the Welsh dragon on it. Weapons *A pistol-crossbow, the arms of which collapse, making it able to fit in a special holster. The bolts are a celestial bronze-steel hybrid, like most of her weapons. *Two celestial bronze-steel hybrid single-edged short-swords that are in two crossed sheathes on her back. *Neko-Te, which are metal cat claws attatched to the fingers with leather bands. Armour *A chainmail shirt. *A black leather plate armour top. *A padded cap. *A chainmail coif. *Black and red leather bracers. *Black leather and metal greaves. *A celestial bronze-steel hybrid helm. Trivia *She's my self-insertion, but the las t name is not my last name. Themesongs Imaginary by Evanescence Uprising by Muse Angels On The Moon by Thriving Ivory Blowin' In The Wind by Bob Dylan If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickelback Stupid Girls by P!nk We Are The Champions by Queen Category:Bard eric Category:Self-Insertion